


Of pride and promises

by Pyradoxon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal, Bottom Rick, C137cest, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Top Morty Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyradoxon/pseuds/Pyradoxon
Summary: One should really be careful about making promises. Being a bit more specific could at least have prevented Rick from finding himself confronted with a rather unexpected request. Although the thought of not being in charge is terrifying to him, he still is too proud to not keep his promise. At least he is lucky to never run out of cocky comments…





	Of pride and promises

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been on my mind for quite some time and I finally decided to actually bring it to paper. After all I wrote so far, Rick and Morty finally get to switch roles… at least Morty thinks so. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Of pride and promises  
By eternal_sin  
A pyradoxon project

 

[a few days ago]

“Morty! Morty, you gotta wake -urp- up!”, Ricks voice thunders through the room and makes the boy jump in his bed. Confused he wipes his eyes and finds himself staring Rick into the eye, who is bending over him with a rather stressed expression on his face.  
“What the-? Rick? You know how late it is, right?!”, Morty mumbles yawning and sits himself up.  
“Who cares about the time? Morty, you have to -burp- do s-somethin’ for me!”, Rick says nervously.  
“Ow geeez… not again… Rick! I… I really don’t like where this is going, y’ know? I mean… I have no good memories of doing things for you…”, Morty replies and crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
“Morty… sometimes things don’t go as planned…”  
“Yeah? I tell you somethin’, Rick, things tend to never go as planned as soon as you’re involved!”, Morty remarks and shakes his head.  
“Oh, come on… I really need your help, okay? This is easy-going! I would do it myself… but… the plan actually involves two persons… so? You gonna help me or not?”, Rick keeps on talking and smirks.  
“No! I don’t want to!”, Morty yells and presses his lips together.  
“Urgh! What the hell?! Morty, this is fuckin’ important! Just do it and… I’ll do whatever you want. Really! I mean like, anything, just get the fuck out of this bed and help me out!”, Rick tries to convince his grandson. Morty gulps and narrows his eyes. He is obviously struggling with his decision.  
“Anything?”, he finally asks.  
“Huh? Uhm… yes? I mean as long as it is possible… do we have a deal? Come on, we have to hurry up, we’re running out of time! Just say ‘yes’ for fucks sake and let’s do this!”  
“I am so totally going to regret this… I know it…”, Morty mumbles.  
“Don’t you be such a pussy, Morty, no risk, no fun, right?”, Rick sighs.  
“I am not a PUSSY!”, Morty shouts.  
“Really? Show me. ‘You with me in this, huh?”, Rick keeps on teasing.  
“Urgh! Screw you, Rick Sanchez! Yes, I’ll do it… just let me put on some clothes…”, Morty finally gives in and pulls away his blanket.  
“That’s the spirit, kiddo!”, Rick jiggles and jumps on his feet.  
“Shut up, Rick!”

[today]

  
Rick is leaning back in his chair in the garage and staring at the ceiling. It has already been three days, since they have returned from their journey. Three days since Morty had refused to exchange a single word with his grandfather. He had just gone to his room and slammed the door behind him. Sure, Rick had left out some small ‘details’ of his plan, but Morty didn’t even get hurt! At least not physically…

  
He sighs and bends forward again. His flask on the table catches his sight and makes him feel thirsty instantly. Without hesitating, he grabs it and takes a deep sip. The burning liquid leaves a familiar warm feeling in his throat and he takes another sip. If he hurries up, he may manage to get drunk before dinner, making the conversations on the table much easier to survive. Just when he decides to actually give it a try, the door flies open and makes him flinch. Confused he turns around with his chair and rises an eyebrow, when he sees Morty standing right in the door, giving him a killing glance and slowly closing the door behind him.

  
“Whoa, look who has returned from his castle of silence! You gonna talk to me again?”, Rick taunts and smiles at the boy.  
“Shut up! You owe me, Rick! You’re an asshole, you know that, right?”, Morty hisses.  
“I may have heard that before… yes. But really, look at you, you’re fine, right? So, what is the problem?”, Rick asks and rolls his eyes.  
“What the fucking problem is?! I’m gonna tell you!”, Morty screams and clenches his hands to fists.  
“Can’t wait to hear it…”, Rick replies bored and crosses his legs.  
“Y-you used me! Again! You sold me as a slave! Do you even know what these guys where planning on doing to me? How could you do that to me?! Do you even care the slightest bit about me, huh? ‘Cause I really doubt that…”, Morty says with a shaking voice and nervously balances from one feet to the other.

  
Rick sighs and looks at the flask in his hand. He feels a strong urge to just empty it at once, but he forces himself to stay calm.  
“Okay… I’m sorry about that… I should’ve told ‘ya… but -urp- I was there to save you from these guys, right? Nothing happened at all… right?”, Rick tries to calm Morty down.  
“You could have also been too late! What about that? Do you even know how humiliating this was? Being sold like a fuckin’ animal!”, Morty keeps on yelling.  
“Oooookay… I got it… you don’t like to be sold… I didn’t know this would be such a big deal for you. I mean, I actually sold myself a bunch of times. Was always worth it… if you know what I mean…”, Rick says and gives him a dirty smile.  
“You’re gross! Not everyone is as fucked-up as you, Rick!”  
“I will just take this as a compliment…”  
“It wasn’t meant to be one!”, Morty shouts in disbelief and steps a bit closer.  
“So, what you’re gonna do now? Keep on yelling at me? Start crying? What will it be?”  
“You remember the promise you made?”, Morty suddenly asks.

  
Rick gives him a puzzled look, considering the sudden change of topic, but finally nods.  
“Yeah… right… what ‘ya want? Another love-potion? A plumbus? I mean, everybody wants a plumbus… I guess. Just tell me so I can put this behind me, okay?”, Rick says unimpressed and sighs.  
Morty gulps and averts his gaze, when he struggles to find the right words. Several expressions cross his face while he is standing right in the middle of the garage, frozen like a statue.  
“I don’t know how to say… you said you’d do anything right?”, Morty finally asks.  
“Yeah, I think so… oh, come on… just spit it out! There are not many things that could possibly surprise me…”, Rick tries to make the boy speak.  
“Yeah… but… this is not that easy”, Morty still struggles to express himself.  
“Tell me. Just put it in a sentence. It actually isn’t that hard, you know?”  
“Yeah, stop it, okay?”, Morty starts and takes a deep breath before he continues.  
“Rick, I... wanna fuck you.”

  
Silence. Freeze-frame.

  
Rick gives him a look like he was just hit by a train. He is speechless in disbelief and needs some moments to reconsider what he just heard. Finally, he opens his mouth and yells:  
“WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKIN’ MIND!? What the hell, Morty?!”  
Morty gives him a challenging look and bends his head to the side.  
“You said ‘everything’, so you better gotta deal with it, right?”  
“You son of a…”, Rick starts but interrupts in the middle of the sentence.  
“What, Rick? Don’t you have the balls to actually keep your promise? Exactly what I’ve expected… but you know who’s the pussy right now, hm?”, Morty adds and a winning smile appears on his face. If his intention was to take Rick by surprise, he obviously has succeeded.

  
“Fuck this! Why would you even want that?! You call me gross and a few minutes after you throw out somethin’ like this? Seriously?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Is this some kind of joke, huh? Very funny… wait, have you been to dimension x-404?!”, Rick asks and waits for Morty to answer.  
“What? No! Why?”, Morty asks in confusion and narrows his eyes.  
“Uh -urp- nevermind…”, Rick mumbles.  
“What is so special about dimension x-404?”, Morty keeps on digging.  
“It is just some alternate reality… with alternate versions of us… nothing special at all…”  
“What alternate versions of us?”, Morty asks, still not convinced.  
“Urgh… you really can be a pain in the ass, you know?! Wait… considering the situation we’re actually in, this sounded really wrong… whatever, what I wanted to say that you can be really annoying! You wanna know about dimension x-404? Okay, why not. You know, there is an infinite number of realities with an infinite number of possible variations of us, right?”, Rick tries to explain.  
“Get to the point…”, Morty replies instead of answering the actual question.  
“In this dimension, we happen to be… actors. We are... porn-stars, Morty! There is quite a number of movies… with the two of us… only the two of us, okay? You got it?”, Rick sighs.  
“What?! You gotta be kidding, right?”, Morty asks in disbelief.

  
“No… I’m not… why the hell do you think I installed the adult-content-filter on the inter-dimensional-cable-TV-device? That would have been a hell of a family-TV-evening, with Jerry zapping through the channels and the two of us appearing on the screen, literally fuckin’ each other’s brains out… Not the kind of thing you wanna discuss with the rest of the family, trust me…”  
“There is actually porn of us?!”, Morty asks and looks like he is going to faint every moment.

  
“That is what I just tried to tell ‘ya. So, maybe you wanna reconsider your request and just jerk off to some of those movies in private, huh?”  
“Nice try. Not gonna happen, Rick. I told you what I want and I’m not going to change my mind!”, Morty hisses and bites his lower lip.  
Rick is struggling to find a comfortable position on his chair, but it seems to be impossible. He is actually having a hard time to prevent his hands from shaking. The thought is giving him goosebumps and his stomach feels weird. This is just ridiculous! Why would Morty actually want to do this? Did he miss something? This time, Morty really did well throwing him off his guard.

  
“Come on, Morty. I mean, really? Of all things, you could have wished for, you actually choose to fuck your grandfather? Goddamnit, look at me! I really don’t know what you’re expecting but I am definitely not going to magically turn into a sexy princess by taking my clothes off! I will be the same alcoholic maniac I have always been and trust me, you don’t wanna do this… not with me. Don’t you at least feel a bit ashamed?! That’s what you dream of at night? You wanna live the nightmare? The memories will probably haunt you until the end of time, you know? So, please tell me this is just some crazy prank!”, Rick is almost begging.  
“It is not. I want it”, Morty sums up.

  
Rick lets a hand run through his hair and shakes his head. Why did he have to make such a stupid promise?! And now, here he is, getting called a ‘pussy’ by Morty. Pathetic… really, Rick  
Finally, he claps his hands and sighs. He is definitely not going to let Morty win this game. This is probably just about who freaks out first… and he is not going to be the one!  
“Okay. So, what’s the plan? You-uhm, gonna fuck me right here?”, Rick says straight forward and makes Morty flinch. A smile rushes over Rick’s face and he relaxes a bit. That is obviously not the answer, Morty had expected. He just has to stay calm and everything is probably going to be fine. Morty has never been the dominant one and there is now way this is going to change within the next few minutes.

  
“Well, -urp- not so sure about the whole thing anymore, M-Morty?”, Rick chuckles.  
“Stop it! I-uhm… I would actually prefer a bed, to be honest…”, Morty almost whispers.  
“Yeah, right… that leaves either my or your room… considering the fact that I actually broke the lock of your door, a few weeks ago… I think the decision shouldn’t be that hard, huh? My room, it is… well… you’re planning on getting the whole thing on tape?”, Rick asks as calm as possible and watches his grandson’s eyes widen.  
“What?! No! Why would I do that?”, he shouts.  
“I don’t know, maybe to have something to jerk off in the future? How would I know?! I mean, I don’t even know why you wanna do this at all, so this in fact could be considered a legit question! So… no tape… right… at least I won’t have to clean up first, then. My room is a mess…”, Rick thinks loudly.

  
“That is what is bothering you right know?!”, Morty asks.  
“What else should I be worried about? I am not the one without any sexual experience. In fact, you should be worried about what is to come. You wanted to be in charge, here you go. Just tell me what to do”, Rick goes on and can literally watch Morty fighting with his feelings. He must have hit a point, because Morty gulps loudly and Rick hears him breathing heavily.  
“Okay then… let’s go…”, Morty tries to say calm-voiced but fails at doing so.  
Morty rises an eyebrow by the time, they arrive at Rick's room. His grandfather, in fact, didn't exaggerate when he told his room is a mess. It is literally looking like a battlefield. Bottles and clothes along with papers, screws, wires and a bunch of tools, cover the floor and the blanket and the sheets on the bed look like they're trying to choke each other to death.

  
"Woah... Mom would kill me...", Morty whispers and turns around right at the time, Rick is turning the key in its lock.  
"She probably would... that is the thing about parents, right. Lucky me to actually be her father... urgh, this string of thoughts really shows how messed-up this situation is...", Rick mumbles and slowly walks past Morty to sink on his bed and switch on a futuristic lamp next to it. Morty's shaking hand reaches for the light-switch on the wall to turn of the single light-bulb, hanging from the ceiling on a bunch of wires.  
The room is left in the warm light of the lamp and most of the mess just vanishes in the darkness. But there is still enough light to watch Rick grabbing a box from underneath his bed and pulling out a green bottle. He plops it open with his knuckles and almost empties it in a single attempt.

  
"You want one, too?", he asks Morty and points at the box between his feet.  
"I am fourteen!", Morty replies and shakes his head.  
"Uh, yeah right, you really shouldn't do adult-stuff, right? Wait... why did we come here, again?", Rick sighs and empties the bottle.  
"That is something else!"  
"Really? You wanna tell me drinking a bottle of beer is worse than actually screwing your own grandfather? Whoa... I always knew there is something wrong with the people in this country...", Rick mumbles and shakes his head.  
"Can we please stop this discussion, right now?", Morty asks and takes a few steps closer to the bed, Rick watching him closely.  
For a moment they just keep staring at each other, before Rick rolls his eyes.

  
"So, you just gonna -urgh- stare at me like that? Well, this is going to be a long night then..."  
"Stop teasing me! This is obviously not that easy for me, okay? Just let me bring my thoughts in the right order, okay?", Morty groans.  
"Whatever... hey, if you don't know what to do, why don't we just switch roles? You could lie down and enjoy while I take really good care of you... so, if you want me to actually fuck you... just tell me...", Rick says smiling and leans back on the bed. He is obviously enjoying Morty being this insecure. The boy looks like he is going to burst into tears any moment. It won't take that much more to really freak him out... this could actually be considered a chance to get out of this! Rick gives his grandson a checking look and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

  
"No. I won't give in that easy, Rick. I know what you're doing right now, I have been manipulated to often in the past to not recognize you messing with me..."  
"Yeah, well... go on, then. What do you want me to do?", Rick grumbles and presses his lips together. He won't do anything without Morty exactly telling to do so. He will make the boy to say out loud every damn thing, watching him drown in shame.  
"I...", Mort starts.  
"Yes?", Rick interrupts the silence.  
"I want you to take off your clothes, Rick", Mort finally says and catches for breath.  
Rick lets out a protesting groan but finally rises from the bed and lets his lab-coat drop on the floor. He grabs a sleeve of his top and hesitates a moment, exchanging a checking look with Morty.  
"You really sure about that?", he asks and when Morty gives him a silent nod, he finally pulls both, the blue top and the white tank-top underneath it, over his head. He can literally feel Morty's look on his bare chest, staring at the line of hair, reaching from his breast to his belly-button before finally disappearing in his pants.

  
Morty gulps and grabs the fabric of his own shirt, taking it off without breaking eye-contact. He gives him another nod, when Rick's fingers reach for his belt. While Morty's small hands desperately struggle to unzip his jeans, Rick shakes his head in disbelief and unbuttons his own pants. At least Morty is too young to just get a heart-attack... because he is looking like getting one, right now.  
When Rick pulls down his pants and underwear at once in a single motion, he hears Morty gasping for air and the boy's eyes widen in... what? Excitement? Delight? Shock?  
Rick is unable to tell right now. There are so many expressions rushing over his grandson's face, he doubts he even could tell by himself.

  
He doesn't need to look down on himself to know what he would see. Rick has always known his body and there is absolutely no need to visually check the fact, that his body, the bloody traitor, is reacting to the situation.  
He always had a kink for exhibitionism and being watched by someone, while getting undressed, was nothing that would make him feel uncomfortable at all. His body is just obviously ignoring the fact, WHO is watching him right now... damn it!  
Finally, Morty manages to get his legs out of his jeans and kicks it behind him to the rest of the clothes. Wearing nothing, but his boxers, he silently points at the bed.

  
"Sit", he commands and this time, Rick rises an eyebrow. Obeying in silence, he sits himself down and pulls his legs onto the bed. For the first time, he actually allows himself to take a closer look at Morty. Pale skin covering small ribs, brown strains of curly hair, slowly but surely getting wet from sweat, covering the boy's forehead and thin and slender arms. A bulge in the red fabric of Morty's boxers catches his sight and he bites his lower lip. Is this really happening right now?  
"If you have any doubts... feel free to stop anytime... 'kay?", he asks low-voiced and sweat drips froms his own chin. He is not used to hand over control to someone else...  
"I don't have doubts about this... I've wanted to do this for a long time, you know?", Morty replies and slowly places himself on the other end of the bed.

  
"What the fuck? What is even going on in that creepy little brain of yours?! What's wrong with you. I mean, even you should be able to identify this whole situation as a big mistake. Come on... since when you're getting turned on by... messed-up old men?! I mean, like seriously, is this some kind of geriatric-fetish you have?! Look at me! You. Don't. Want. This. Cut the crap!!!", Rick starts another attempt to make his grandson finally gain some sense.  
"I wanna see you, Rick...", Morty whispers and his cheeks flush red.

  
"I am literally sitting naked in front of you, what else do you want me to do?", he groans and presses his lips together.  
"Spread your legs...", Morty mumbles and his chest muscles tense.

  
Rick places his weight on his elbows next to him on the bed and leans a bit back. This is already going way too far. Struggling to keep himself calm, he finally moves his legs and follows his grandson's command. Although having a thing for exhibitionism, he feels everything but comfortable, being this exposed to Morty and feeling the boys gaze slide upon his most private parts.  
He, in fact, feels a bit humiliated right now. With Morty's gaze literally pinned on his lower regions, he feels a strong urge to just press his legs back together and jump out of the bed. No... you're not going to chicken out...  
The sudden feel of Morty's hand on his upper tighs, makes him flinch and gasp for air. His fingers instinctively claw into the sheets beneath him.  
Morty is much closer to him now, when he suddenly stops and gives Rick an asking look.

  
"What?", Morty asks.  
"Nothing... I just freakin' try to understand what is happening right now. I have no explanation for you actually wanting this... and that makes me a bit nervous, to be honest, okay?!", Rick groans.  
"Okay, I’ll try to explain it to you a way you might actually understand it, okay? You listening?", Morty asks low-voiced and sits himself up.  
"Sure, let’s just have a nice conversation with me having my legs spread wide and you staring at my cock like some creep! You want a fuckin’ cup of tea with it?!", Rick thunders and shakes his head.  
"Shut up and listen!", Morty command and acceps no back-talking.  
"Whatever...", Rick mumbles bored.  
"I’m an addict, Rick."  
"What?!", Rick alsmost yells and wrinkles appear on his forehead.  
"Just let me go on, okay. I am an addict, okay. Just imagine being a damn junkie always struggling with the cravings for your beloved substance… but all you’re able to get is a small line now and then. But it just isn’t enough! You need more! All you want is to actually shoot it up your veins and finally feel satisfaction! You know it is wrong, you know the drug is going to hurt you everytime you use it, but nevertheless you do it, cause of these short little moments of pure delight, even though you feel like shit afterwards", Morty ends his explanation and lets out a deep sigh.

  
Rick watches him in confusion and tries to bring order in the puzzle of his thoughts.  
"You shoul’ve asked… I could have told you that heroine messes you up really bad… anyways, what the hell does this have to do with… THIS?!", he finally says and points at the two of them, sitting in his bed.  
"I’m not talking about heroine… I am talking about you, Rick. You are my drug", Morty finally confesses and gulps.  
"You gotta be kidding, right?", Rick asks in disbelief.

  
"No, I'm not... this is going to be my shot in the vein... I need this! I want this!", Morty growls and clenches his teeth together, blinking away a silent tear in his right eye.  
"You know, usually you start shooting up a drug into your veins, it ends in a disaster or worse... it is like playing with fire, only that you can't win, Morty."  
"I know, Rick, but I don't care anymore...", Morty whispers and a sad expresion appears on his face.

  
"M-Morty...", Rick starts, but Morty shakes his head and he stops. Seeing his grandson in this miserable constitution pushes some buttons within him. He looks so fragile right now... He finds himself fighting down the urge to just pull the boy into a close hug and tell him that everything is going to be okay. Morty's reference is circling in his mind and his mouth runs dry. The look in his grandson's eyes tells him that he actually meant what he said a few moments ago.  
Suddenly, Morty's palms slide down Ricks inner tighs and make him catch for breath. He follows the movements of the boy's small hands with his gaze, when they gently make their way towards the center. Small fingers, softly closing around his cock, pull his head right into a warm and fluffy cloud. He can hear his own blood running in his ears and his body is twitching within Morty's grip, when the small hands slowly start to move.

  
"Hmmmm...", Rick lets out a deep groan and feels his body slowly relaxing under Morty's shy touches. He has to admit to himself, that Morty's hands on him feel much better than expected. Come on... keep calm...  
When he suddenly feels a warm tongue on his tip, he presses his lips together and his eyes widen. Mesmerized, he watches Morty's soft lips gently sucking, before the boy finally takes Rick almost completely into his mouth. Rick lets his fingers run through brown curly hair and slightly guides Morty's movements. Morty doesn't resist when Rick moves his hips towards him and carefully pushes himself a bit deeper down the boy's throat. This was not the plan, Rick!  
Sure, he shouldn't be giving in to this. He should make Morty stop... but how is he supposed to actually do that with his grandson seducing him like this? Why has his warm mouth to feel this damn good? He honestly never had any plans to do something like this with Morty, what doesn't he never thought about... Morty gently sucking you off...

  
"Damn... this ain't right...", he whispers breathlessly and enjoys the sweet wet sounds, Morty is making down in his lap.  
When Morty finally breaks the connection and sits himself up again, Rick lets go of the boy's hair and sinks down on his pillow. Morty just keeps on staring at him and seems a bit insecure about what to do next.  
"You lost your concept, buddy?", Rick smirks and crosses his arms behind his head. The helpless expression on his grandson's face is literally priceless. He suppresses a jiggle and decides to just wait for what he is going to do.  
Morty's shaking hands reach for his own crotch and his fingers dive deep into the fabric of his boxers. Slowly he pulls them down his legs and even in the terrible light of Ricks bed-lamp, he can see the boy's face flushing red, when his erection finally is free. Rick rises an eyebrow in surprise and silently licks his lower lip. Morty's size is rather unexpected compared to his small frame. His cock literally is almost the same size as Rick's, and Rick had always considered himself as one of the lucky well-equipped ones.

  
"Whoa... not bad... not bad at all...to be honest...", Rick mumbles, still fascinated by Morty's twitching lower body region.  
"I want you to...", Morty starts.  
"What, hm?", Rick whispers in amusement.  
"...touch me", Morty finally presses over his lips and averts his gaze from his grandfather. Rick thinks about replying with some cocky comment, but decides otherwise and sits himself up. Gently he puts a hand under Morty's chin and makes the boy look him right into the eye. He takes his time, letting Morty watch him lick his fingers and covering them in salvia, before he finally puts his hand between the boy's legs. His touch is not as gentle as Morty's have been earlier, but he watches his grandson's face carefully to be sure not to be too rough. Fingers closed around Morty's cock, he starts pumping and enjoys the changing expressions on the brunette's face. They reach from shock to passion.  
"Urgh... feels good...", Morty hisses and pushes himself towards Rick'y hand.  
"Yeah, you like that? You should see yourself... what a view...", Rick groans and keeps intensifying his movements, making Morty moan in pleasure.  
Suddenly, small hands reach for his own and gently pull them away. Morty catches for breath and bites his lower lip.  
"Lie down", he commands and Rick follows his request.

  
"Spread your legs", Morty goes on. Rick hesitates but finally does as asked to.  
"More, Rick...", Morty says and gives him an amused smile.  
Damn. The boy should clearly not be underestimated. Slowly he parts his legs a bit further and tries not to think about what a view he is giving Morty, right now.  
"You sure, you know what you're doin', kiddo? I'm not -urgh- goin' to judge if not...", Rick says low-voiced and lets a hand slide out of the bed. Without breaking eye-contact he grabs a box from underneath the bed and starts rummaging around in it. Morty gives him a questioning look that Rick replies with a dirty smile. Finally, he finds what he is looking for and pulls out a small tube filled with clear liquid. He puts it next to him at the mattress and gives Morty a knowing look.  
"You-uhm... might need that... and please don't you make me tell you what it is for...", Rick mumbles and pops the tube open with one hand.  
"Of course, I know!", he snaps and grabs the tube, taking a closer look on the blue letters printed on top of it. Rick can almost see the wheels spinning in his grandson's head.  
"You really have no clue, right?", Rick sighs and rolls his eyes.

  
"Well, it looks like glue to me...", Morty admits and twitches his shoulders.  
"What the fuck?! That is no fuckin' glue! Don't you dare to ever use glue for anything that is related to sex! Seriously... what is wrong with you?!", Rick yells in disbelief.  
"I don't know! I mean, could've been some strange kink of yours, right?", Morty mumbles.  
"Okay, Morty, your Grandpa might, in fact, have some really weird kinks, but believe me, GLUE ain't one of'em! Geeez... that is lubrication! Urgh... I can't believe this is happening right know...", Rick hisses and shakes his head.  
"I'm sorry, okay?! I have never done this before..."  
"Yeah and if you gonna use glue you'll as well never do it again... you hear me?"  
"Shut up, Rick!", Morty growls and puts a bit of lube on his right hand. A small drop drips from his finger and lands between Rick's legs, making him flinch. Distracted, he doesn't realize Morty bringing his index finger in position and when he suddenly feels pressure of the small ring of muscle between his butt cheeks, he gasps for air.  
"Relax, Rick...", Morty whispers and pushed his finger slowly into him.

  
"Easy talking in your position, right? You know, it feels kinda weird, having something pushed into your ass...", Rick protests and presses the back of his head in the pillow.  
"You remember what you forced me to do with that fruit?!", Morty snaps.  
"Touché... easy...", Rick groans and closes his eyes when Morty's finger slides deeper inside.  
"Whoa... it feels so warm... and soft inside you...", Morty whispers in delight and Rick presses his lips together. Saying such things is usually his part, not the other way around.  
When Morty adds a second finger, a hot wave rushes over his body and sweat runs down his cheeks. He had almost forgotten how sensible his body was in some areas. Small fingertips pressing a certain spot inside him, make him moan deeply. Morty's movements freeze and from the look on his face, Rick can tell that the boy is not quite sure wheather he hit a good or a bad spot.  
"Did, I hurt you?!", Morty asks worried.  
"No! Just keep going for fuck's sake... I'm used to rather rough stuff, so you really don't have to worry, okay? I seriously can't remember anyone ever being this gentle with me...", Rick thinks out aloud.  
"Really? So... you like it... a bit rough?", Morty asks insecure.

  
Rick gives him a checking glance and tries to put his thoughts together.  
"Maybe... but please don't take it as an invitation to just punch me and literally destroy me... too much blood-loss makes me feel kinda dizzy... not to mention the mess... You know what? I'm fine with this... just forget about it, please..."  
Sometimes he really should learn to shut the fuck up. When suddenly a third finger is thrusted into him, his eyes widen and he clenches his hands to fists. Morty's fingers slowly but surely loosening him up, feel much better than he'd ever admit to.  
"You seem like enjoying it, Rick...", Morty whispers and bends forward. Without waiting for an answer, he lets his tongue run along Ricks right clavicle and covers his chest in soft kisses, stopping now and then to gently suck on Rick's nipples.  
"Urgh...hmmmm...", Rick hears his own voice and concentrates on small fingers sliding through his chest-hair.

  
When he opens his eyes again, Morty's and his face are only a few inches apart from each other and a smile rushes over the boy's face, when he suddenly opens his mouth and closes the last distance to press his lips on Rick's. The older one can't help himself as to claw his fingers into his grandson's hair and pull him closer to even deepen the kiss, letting his tongue explore the wet warmth in front of him.  
Morty's mouth tastes of soda and bubblegum, creating a strange mix with the strong taste of alcohol of his own mouth. Morty doesn't seem to care about it and pushes his tongue in Rick's mouth. He lets out another moan, when Morty pulls back his fingers and tongue at once.

  
"I want you, Rick...", he shyly whispers.  
"Take whatever you need...", Rick replies and can't believe his own words.  
Morty nods and puts his weight on his elbows next to Rick, when he finally lines himself up with Rick's entrance. Hands grab for his knees and push his legs apart with gentle violence. Rick holds his breath and tries to relax, when he feels Morty slowly pushing into him. Pleasure and pain explode within him and he concentrates on the sensation of being stretched. He can't remember this feeling that good...  
"Geeez... this is... amazing! Good, Rick, you're so tight!", Morty groans and pushes deeper.  
"Urgh! Stop saying such things! I'm still your grandfather, show some fuckin' respect, would 'ya?! I'm not some little girl...", Rick hisses and feels his muscles clenching around Morty's cock.  
"But I'm pretty sure you feel just as good as one, Rick...", Morty jiggles and Rick gives him a killing glance that the boy replies with hardly slaming into him and making him moan even louder.  
"Shut-urp- up, M-Morty!"

  
"Why? You seem to like it. You keep telling me, I am the perverted one for wanting to do this, but look at you... you actually like... being used?", Morty wonders and intensifies his movements. Their heavy breathing mixed with the sound of skin pounding on skin is filling the room and Rick feels like the temperature just keeps on increasing.  
"Come on, Rick, tell me you like it...", Morty keeps on teasing and softly sinks his teeth in Rick's shoulder. Don't you dare to tell him!  
"I....", he starts but has to interrupt to catch some breath.  
"What, Rick? I can't hear you."  
"I like it! Damn! It feels fuckin' good!", Rick finally yells and pulls the boy closer towards him.  
"Hmmm... you want me to go on, hm, Rick? Do you?"  
"Stop talking and fuck me! I mean like really hard... you can do that, Morty, huh?"  
"Like... this?", Morty asks and thrusts as hard into the shaking body underneath him as possible, making Rick scream in pain and pleasure at once.  
"Yeah! Just keep goin'!", Rick moans breathlessly and rears up under Morty.  
Whoah, what kind of Rick are you?!

  
Rick shakes his head to make the voice in his head shut up. His body keeps on trembling while feeling Morty moving inside him and slowly pushing him towards his climax. Again, a hand is closing around him, joining the rhythm and making him see stars exploding in front of his eyes.  
"Urgh, Rick, I think... I'm gonna... ahhhhhhh!", Morty's sentence ends in a moaning scream and Rick feels the boy's fingers clenching into the pale skin of his shoulders. This is going to leave some scratch-marks for sure... but he doesn't care. He closes his eyes, when Morty's pumping movements finally push him over the edge.  
"M-Moooooortyyy...!", he growls deeply, covering his stomach in warm liquid while being pushed into the matress. It only takes Morty a few more thrusts to finally let out another scream. Rick feels the boy's body tense, when he freezes in his movement for a second and his eyes widen, before he finally collapses on top of him, the sudden weight pushing the air out of his lungs.  
"Geeeez... Rick...", Morty mumbles breathlessly and lets his head rest on Rick's chest. He is still shaking from his own orgasm, when Rick gently puts a hand on his back.  
After a while, Morty rolls to his side and cuddles himself up between Rick and the wall. When he closes his eyes, Rick rises an eyebrow and slowly turns towards him.  
"So... how are we gonna deal with this?", Rick finally asks.

  
"What 'you mean?", Morty replies mumbling without opening his eyes.  
"Democracy being a lie to distract society from the capitalistic intentions of their so-called leaders..."  
"What?!"  
"Urgh... THIS! You, me, covered in sweat, cum and... luckily not glue... come on!", Rick hisses.  
"I don't know... I have never done this before! How are we supposed to deal with it?"  
"What? Oh, I guess we just look up the right page in the book of 'how to ruin your life'... chapter three: dealing with awkward situations after having fucked your grandfather. How does that sound, hm Morty?", Rick groans and shakes his head.  
"Yeah, should be on your table, right on top of your edition of 'Torture and Alcohol - a sociopath's guide to cope with hating everyone'!", Morty replies and blinks a tear away.  
Rick lets out a sigh and lets his head drop on his pillow.  
"Calm down... I'm sorry... no crying, please...", Rick whispers and pulls Morty into a close hug. With the small body of the boy pressed against his own, he just takes his time to silently listen to Morty's breathing.  
"I'm sorry... Rick. I know, you probably hate me for... all of this... but, I need you to know something... and please, just for once... don't make fun of me, okay?", Morty shyly whispers against Rick's chest.  
Rick breaths in deeply and presses his lips together. He has a feeling about what he is going to her... and his feelings about it are rather... ambivalent...  
There are some dark places in his mind, he usually avoids.

  
"Rick... I... ", Morty stumbles "...I... geeez, why is this so hard?!"  
"Well, why do you think I refuse to talk about quite a bunch of topics without being drunk...", Rick sighs and gives him a warm smile.  
"That isn't very helpful, you know... I'm trying to tell you something important... fuck this... I love you, Rick!", Morty almost yells.  
"Whoah, I'm old, not deaf! You know, usually, these kind of confessions aren't meant to be yelled at each other...", Rick remarks and wrinkles appear on his forehead, before he continues "anyways... I -urp-' know, M-Morty... actually I have known for quite some time..."  
"Seriously?!", Morty asks in disbelief.  
"I'm not an idiot, M-Morty... you should see your face sometimes... you just keep staring at me and... urgh, let's just say-uhm... it was pretty obvious, okay?"  
"I can't believe you never said a single word! I mean, you make fun of everything... right?"  
"Yeah... no... uhm... I guess it just didn't feel right... some jokes tend to backfire... especially when one could literally make fun of you for the same reason...", Rick tells low-voiced and recognizes his hands shaking.  
"Uhm, I am not quite sure if I got that right...", Morty whispers.  
"I think you have..."  
"What? No way... is this some kind of cruel joke? You gotta be kiddin', right?! Rick...", Morty almost chokes on his own words and his gaze wanders around nervously.  
Rick softly places a hand under the boy's chin and makes him look into the eye. He gulps and tries to calm himself down.

  
"...listen-urp- up, M-Morty... and please don't freak out, okay? I... urgh, I love you, okay? I usually would never say such a thing... but I actually mean it... But, don't let that go to your head! You're still an annoying teenage-creep, don't you forget about that! And... don't you dare to ever try to use this against me... I mean-", Rick stops when Morty puts a finger on his lips.  
"Rick... what are you afraid of?", Morty asks and gives him a checking look.  
"Afraid of? What the hell, nothing! I don't know... why do you keep on asking these confusing questions? .. Okay, wait... usually, when I say something like that, things tend to get... messy... kinda...", Rick admits and narrows his eyes.  
"I love you, Rick!"  
"You're repeating yourself, you know?"  
"I don't care, 'cause I want you to hear it and never forget about it. I know that you're probably gonna push me away anyways... but at least I won't have to tell myself that I have actually missed the chance to tell you...", Morty whispers and again, tears start blurring his sight.  
"I have no intention to push you away, Morty... But you might find yourself in a situation one day, where you have to push me away... I'm poison to the people around me... I mean, like really... you don't wanna end like me..."  
"I don't care how I'll end up... live hates me... I've decided to enjoy the happy moments..."  
"Wow... seems, like we quite have a poet here...", Rick chuckles and smiles.  
"Shut up, Rick!"  
"I love you, too, M-Morty..."


End file.
